People who are engaged in exercise, especially jogging or running, usually want to keep track of their speed and distance covered as well as their heart rate information.
For speed/distance information, it is possible to use a GPS based sensor but its performance amongst buildings or in a forest is often hampered. Another option is using an acceleration sensor, but it normally needs calibration by the user running several hundred meters before play and this is thought inconvenient by many users, and in fact many acceleration-based sensors are unable to detect walking speed. In this regard, the use of a pedometer remains a low cost yet reasonably accurate solution, especially for amateurs.
Heart rate monitors are utilized to measure heart rate information, especially the chest-mounted type that is becoming increasing popular. Such heart rate monitors are more delicate electronic devices than pedometers in general and are often used at different positions on the body of a person.
The invention seeks to provide new or otherwise improved exercise data apparatus that are relatively low cost and more convenient to use.